Naruto Karaoke!
by AllHaleZeRandomness
Summary: The Naruto crew are transported to my room to have a Karaoke Party. Click on the title to watch what crazy things AHZR has instore for the totally koolass anime characters! Rated for language! DISCONTINUED UNTIL I FEEL LIKE UPDATING!
1. Pretty Boy

AHZR: YAY KARAOKE!(May edit the storytitle later)

Sakura: -.- I'm not very enthusiastic about this... and I'm usually the preppy one...

AHZR: Oh is that so? -evil look-

Sakura: O.o

AHZR: Well I guess since you're usually preppy then you should be the one to go first!

Sakura: O.o... -smiles like a maniac-

AHZR: o.O

Inner Sakura: This is my chance to tell Sasuke about my undying love for him! HELL YEAH! -raises fist up in the air-

Sakura: -cheesy grin-

AHZR: Uh well... O.o we should probably be getting on with the fic now O.o...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!... ok maybe just one thing...

Chapter 1: The Madness Begins!(May edit later)

AHZR: -Sitting in a room with just herself-...so...bored...can't...stay...alive X.x

A puff of smoke appears but soon it disappears leaving a coughing black-haired girl in it's place

Girl: -cough- cough- cough- cough- -hack-

AHZR: O.o -holds out cough drops-

Girl: -cough- thank -cough- you -takes cough drops and swallows one but chokes on it and falls to the ground blue-faced-

AHZR: O.O um... -pokes her with a kunai-

Girl: O.O YOW! Goddammit I'll kill whoever did-

AHZR: Erm...

Girl: Oh AHZR! -gives her a squeeze-to-death hug-

AHZR: O.o Momo is that you!

Momo: Hell yeah it is!

AHZR: -grins like a maniac- FINALLY I WAS GOING TO DIE FROM BOREDOM!

Momo: Well actually I came cause well... _I _was gonna die from boredom...

AHZR: -.-' oh well you choking on a cough drop was pretty exciting...

Momo: Yeah but now i'm bored... not to mention my throat is killing me...

AHZR: Aw man... -snaps finger- I GOT IT!

Momo: O.o got what?

AHZR: -puts on a smile so scary that it would even scare the devil-

Momo: O.o um... what are you gonna do...?

AHZR: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Momo: O.O Oh god she's gone insane!

AHZR: Well in my own defense I was already insane from the start -.-'

Momo: Yeah well... aw screw it! What are you gonna do...?

AHZR: We haven't been using my Karaoke machine for a while now!

Momo: -Confused look- Yeah and...?

AHZR: -cheesy grin- well since we don't have enough people I suggest we use the characters from Naruto!

Momo: O.o why Naruto...?

AHZR: Cause Itachi's hot -shrugs-

Momo: o.O o...k...

AHZR: Now what do I have to do to make them instantly appear again? -ponders for a minute- I GOT IT!... oh wait I lost it...

Momo: say what...? -.-'

AHRZ: Mm! I got it! -runs down the kitchen and comes back with 50 cups of ramen, 100 bars of chocolate, 80 bags of chips, and a camera

Momo: O.o what's with the stuff...?

AHRZ: You'll see -cheesy grin- NOW TO THE BEDROOM!

1 hour later-

Momo: I can't believe it took us an hour to go downstairs to your room... -.-'

AHRZ: Dammit it's because YOU wouldn't help me with the stuff! Ok ahem -puts stuff down and snaps fingers-

Naruto: What did you say Sasu- Hey where are we!

Momo: SASUKE! -glomps him-

Sasuke: O.o what the...?

Sakura: Hey get off him!

Momo: Make me bitch!

Sakura: Why you... -about to knock Momo's lights out-

AHZR: Goddammit can't you control yourself for ONE minute Momo I mean Sasuke is hot and all but we didn't come here to glomp the bishies of Naruto besides its totally inappropriate and you should be ashamed!

Sasuke: O.o

Momo: -raises an eyebrow-

AHZR: ...AW SCREW IT! -Glomps Itachi- ITACHI!

Itachi: O.O...?

Sasuke: Itachi you bastard! -Somehow manages to get Momo off of him and is now holding a kunai up in the air about to throw it at Itachi-

AHRZ: -takes kunai and whacks Sasuke upside the head- Goddammit can't you two stay in a room for five minutes without trying to rip each other's throats out!

Sasuke: -glares at her- I have every right to try and kill that bastard -glares at Itachi-

AHZR: -Menacing Glare- If you don't stop being so childish right now I swear I'm gonna... well do something bad!

Sasuke: Oh I'm so scared -rolls eyes-

Momo: Hey come on now little kids we came here to sing right?

Naruto: -blinks once, twice- sing...?

Momo: Yup AHRZ transported you guys here so that we can have a Karaoke Party!

Sakura: Transported...? What kind of jutsu is that...?

AHZR: It's not a jutsu! Its called power's of an authoress!

Sakura?

Momo: Well technically everybody's in a fanfiction…

Naruto Crew: HOLY SHIT!

Momo: -.-'well obviously they know what a fanfiction is…

Kakashi: Hey wait; we came here to sing…?

Momo: Yes you hot, hot, hot, bishie

Kakashi: O.o –inches away-

AHZR: Alright we came here to sing so NO MORE TALKING!

Naruto Crew: O.o

AHZR: Anyway Sakura you're up first pick a song from the Karaoke machine! –Points to machine-

Sakura: um… -pokes it-

AHZR: Dammit its not gonna eat you…

Sakura: Oh well then… -looking through songs and stops on a certain one- ooh I love this song!

AHZR: -Looks at Sakura's pick- -.-'should have guessed…

Sakura: Can I sing now?

AHZR: Right! Momo kill the lights!

Momo: -Smashes light switch with a mallet-

AHZR: GODAMMIT I MEANT TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!

Momo: -Looks at it- but it IS off…

AHZR: Goddamn I'll do the lights just queue the music…

Momo: -salutes- aye, aye captain!

Sakura: Come on what's taking so long…?

AHZR: Hold on you crazy pink-haired lady!

Naruto: -snickers-

Sakura: -Whacks Naruto upside the head-

Naruto: Ow…

AHZR: -snaps fingers and light switch is fixed- Alright as soon as I turn the lights off you play the song kay Momo…?

(Silence)

AHZR: MOMO!

Momo: -talking to Sasuke- So when are you free…? Huh? Oh! Uh sorry… kay!

AHZR: -.-'Goddamn Momo you don't see ME asking for Itachi's phone number!

Itachi: O.o what's a phone number…?

Momo: Wow you don't have phones in Akatsuki…?

Itachi: …no…

Momo: O.o wow… how do you guys communicate with each other…?

Deidara: we talk…? ...yeah

AHZR: -cheesy grin- ok I think Sakura's waited enough…

Sakura: -pissed off look-

AHZR: -turns lights off-

Music starts playing and Sakura gets ready (By the way the song is "Pretty Boy" by M2M)

Sakura: I dedicate this song to my one true love…

Lee: -Has hopeful eyes-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Lee: -Falls down- awe man…

Neji: Idiot…

Sakura: Ahem…

"_I lie awake at night…_

_See things in black in white_

_I've only got you_

_Inside my mind_

_You know you have made_

_Me blind"_

Sasuke: O.o

Naruto: Wow Sakura-chan's voice is so pretty… -sighs-

Hinata: -gets jealous-

Sakura: "_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look _

_My way_

_I have all this longing_

_In my heart_

_I knew it right from the start…"_

Naruto: -sighs-

Hinata: -gets more jealous-

Sakura: "_Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever _

_Loved no one before you  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you"_

Sakura: -walks off the stage and towards Sasuke there she inches towards his face and continues-

Sasuke: O.o -inches away-

"_I used to write your name  
And put it in my frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall!"_

Sasuke: _Damn she is OBSESSED! _

"_You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time"_

Naruto: -Is now glaring at Sasuke-

Hinata: -Is now glaring at Sakura-

AHZR: This is getting GOOD –munching popcorn-

Sakura: _"Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you_

In the background music voices could be heard

"_Oh pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy"  
_

Naruto: Damn… I want Sakura to sing that to ME…

Hinata: -holding a kunai in the air about to stab Sakura-

AHZR: O.O holy… -Drops popcorn and holds Hinata back-

Momo: -picks up popcorn bucket and starts munching while watching-

Sakura: _"Say you love me too…"_

"_Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty, pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay, ooh right beside"_

Sasuke: -blushing-

Inner Sakura: He's blushing HELL YEAH! Oh wait why is Hinata behind me holding a kunai…?

AHZR: Dammit Hinata calm down!

Hinata: -calms down and sits back down-

Sasuke: Wow… Sakura I never thought you felt that way about me…

AHZR: O.o WTF! Sakura was practically giving the BIGGEST hints in the manga!

Sasuke: Oh really…? I didn't notice I do have other priorities to take care of you know? I can't pay attention to ALL the girls in love with me…

Itachi: And your priority would be killing me…?

Sasuke: Yup…

Itachi: Goddammit Sasuke do you think of killing me every frickin minute of your life!

Sasuke: HEY! You're the one who killed off our entire clan! -Points accusing finger at him-

Itachi: Yeah I did it cause I wanted you to become stronger! Not cause you to have a killing obsession!

Sasuke: O.o

AHZR: O.o

Momo: O.o

Everybody else: O.o

Itachi: O.o Ah shit did I say that out loud…?

Everybody else: -nods-

Itachi: Crap…!

Ino: Dammit Sakura why the hell did you sing such a song to him! You caused such a big uproar! Besides you know he's going to end up with me anyway!

Sakura: What'd you say Ino-Pig!

Ino: I said-

Asuma: Can you two please pipe down so we can hear the next person sing?

Naruto: Damn Sasuke…

Hinata: Damn Sakura…

AHZR: O.o Wow Hinata…

Hinata: o.O oh jeez… did I say that out loud just now? ...oh… um oh no….

AHZR: -grinning like a maniac- Don't worry! You're not the only Sakura-hater here!

Hinata: -blushing from embarrassment- …

Sakura: O.o WTF…

AHZR: Ok I'm sure Hinata has something on her mind so why don't you go next Hinata…?

Hinata: Huh? Ah but…

AHZR: NO "BUTS"! -Shoves her up the stage that somehow magically appeared in her bedroom-

Sakura: HEY HOW COME I DIDN'T GET A STAGE!

AHZR: Cause I don't like you -grins-

Sakura: -.-

Hinata: Ok and now I'm going to sing…

AHZR: And there goes chapter 1! Sorry if I bored you guys with my fanfiction but I had time to kill and this just popped inside my head! So please review, I promise the next one will be better! And NO FLAMES! Flames will be sent to back of my mind where it will be eaten by my Bijuu!

AHZR's Bijuu: Ick I hate eating your flames you know it gives me stomach aches!

AHZR: LIVE WITH IT! You're a Bijuu you should be able to handle a few spicy foods

AHZR's Bijuu: -mumbles-

AHZR: What!

AHZR's Bijuu: Nothing… O.o

AHZR: I thought so!


	2. Just the Girl

AHZR: Yay! I got reviews!

Momo: And they're not flames…

AHZR: -grinning- I really can't believe I actually got reviews! Ok I shall not dilly-dally (That word was in my head the whole day! In fact it still is Dammit!) and continue on with the fic oh and before I do that I shall respond to my lovely reviewers:

**Toxicish: To the first part thank you so much! I didn't expect that people thought it was that funny but to the second part: a deep calm breath… that's it calm down! **

**SociopathLover: And you're calling MOMO a freak? But it's ok I don't hold it against you anime will make anybody go nuts -grins like a maniac- oh and "Kabu-darling?" "Gaara-honey?" "Oro-chan?" LMAO wow… and I'll torture Ten-ten for you in the next chapter k? Cause I don't really give a shit about her…**

AHZR: OK SO! Let's get on with the chapter!

_Thoughts_

-Actions-

Chapter 2 (Can't think up of a name… I'm bad at thinking up these kind of things)

Hinata: Ok and now I'm going to sing…

Naruto: -makes an attempt to whistle but fails miserably- ah well GO HINATA!

Hinata: -Blushes- ah uh well… _Oh god Naruto-kun is looking this way ah sing something Hinata SING! Oh it's no use I'm too nervous my legs feel so heavy all of a sudden waahhh! It's just not fair!_ -All of a sudden feels faint and well… faints!-

Naruto: O.O HINATA-SAN!

AHZR: Dammit Naruto you HAD to cheer so loudly!

Momo: Well what do you expect he IS called "Konoha's number-one-most-loudest-ninja"

Kakashi: -nods- true, true

AHZR: -glares- you shut up!

Momo: Hey! Don't yell at my Kakashi!

Kakashi: "your" Kakashi…?

AHZR: It's his fault!

Kakashi: What's my fault?

Momo: Nothing's your fault my precious Kakashi!

Kakashi: Again, "your" Kakashi…?

AHZR: It is SO his fault!

Momo: Is not!

Kakashi: um…

AHZR: Is so!

Momo: Is not!

Kakashi: Uh…

AHZR: Is so!

Momo: Is not!

AHZR: Is so!

Kakashi: Um girls…

Momo: Is not!

AHZR: Is so!

Momo: Is not!

AHZR: Is so!

Momo: Is not!

Everyone else: -Looking from side to side while eating the ramen they found on the table-

AHZR: Is so!

Momo: Is NOT!

AHZR: Is SO!

Momo: Dammit is NOT!

AHZR: For the love of all things holy and anime is SO!

Kakashi: This is getting ridiculous… GIRLS!

AHZR and Momo: WHAT!

Kakashi: O.o um… _Hmm didn't think that far…_

Momo: O.o WAH! I didn't mean to yell at you Kakashi!

Kakashi: Uh can we just continue?

AHZR: Oh right! Since Naruto made Hinata faint he should go!

Momo: -nods- I agree…

Naruto: -Blinks then shrugs- although I have no idea why it's MY fault I'll go anyway since I already have a song in mind! Momo queue the music!

AHZR: -whacks him on the head- That's MY job!

Naruto: Ow that really hurt… -rubs head-

AHZR: -Is very annoyed- It was suppose to you idiot…

Momo: Careful now if you give Naruto a concussion Hinata might wake up and use her awesome kick-ass jutsus on you…

Naruto: Why would she do that…?

AHZR: -rolls eyes- clueless idiot…

Naruto: Hey!

AHZR: Anyway since Naruto has already picked a song he shall tell me!

Naruto: -spacing out- huh? Oh come again…?

AHZR: -Glaring menacing at Naruto- you… idiot! -Starts strangling him- Listen to me when I'm talking to you!

Naruto: Augh! Can't… breathe! -Face starts turning shades of purple and blue-

Sasuke: -Watches while eating the chocolate he found on the table- Hmm… I wonder why I haven't ever strangled Naruto in the anime or manga…

Sakura: That's because you're too civil for that Sasuke-kun!

Gaara: Right…

Sakura: You said something!

Gaara: O.o -knows Sakura has non-human, monstrous strength- uh not really…

Sakura: I thought so!

Naruto: Hello! What about me! OUCH! -Is now being pulverized by AHZR's Sakura-hater mallet-

AHZR: -smashes mallet on Naruto's head- You! -Smashes again- idiot!

Momo: O.o Um AHZR…?

AHZR: -smashes 10251243525226423451 times before answering- What?

Momo: O.o um I think he's dead…

Naruto: -Is now a bloody corpse-

Sasuke: O.o -pokes Naruto's lifeless body- Yup he's dead alright…

Hinata: -wakes up- WHAT! Naruto-kun's dead! IT CAN'T BE! -Is about to cry-

Kakashi: Hmm we can't determine anything yet until we've tried my ultimate technique…

Sakura: And what's that Kakashi-sensei?

AHZR: O.o yes what _is_ it?

Momo: -nods- Me wanna know too!

Everybody else: -nods-

Kakashi: It is the jutsu I made up by myself…

Momo: Ooh! I wanna know what it is! -Jumps up and down like a hyper Naruto fan girl-(…ok so she IS but that's not the point!)

AHZR: -joins her-

Kakashi: -Nods- ok then I'll try it on Naruto -Does hand seal- Ancient Leaf Taijutsu Supreme **A thousand years of life**! Technically does 'A super-powerful ass-poke'-

(Awkward silence)…

Kakashi: -pokes Naruto- well I guess he really IS dead… and even after I did **A thousand years of life**…

Sasuke and Sakura: THAT'S JUST THE SAME AS **A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN**!

Momo: How was THAT gonna help him?

Kakashi: Well you see as Sasuke and Sakura said my OTHER technique was **A thousand year of PAIN** which was meant to cause people to sky-rocket into the air with a very sore bottom… where as **A thousand years of LIFE** is meant to revive people by jabbing them awake in a very sensitive spot!

Sasuke and Sakura: IT'S THE SAME THING YOU IDIOT!

Hinata: -Staring blankly at the wall-

AHZR: O.o um… Hinata are you ok?

Hinata: -Still staring blankly at the wall- Naruto-kun…

Momo: Hinata?

Hinata: -Faints again-

Kiba: Hinata! O.o

AHZR: Oh boy…

Sasori: Hmm… the leader's not gonna like this…

Deidara: Yeah maybe… hmm…

Itachi: -Nods-

Kisame: Damn our asses are gonna get fried because of this…

AHZR: -Blinks- Huh?

Itachi: Well you see the Kyuubi was the most powerful Demon there was and well since Naruto's dead then that means we'll have to look even HARDER to find the spirit of the Kyuubi again! And well let's say our leader's not a very patient person…

Everybody except the Akatsuki members: Ohhhh…

Akatsuki members: -sighs- oh boy… (…yeah)

AHZR: Don't worry, I was thinking about bringing Naruto back anyway!

Itachi: O.o How…?

AHZR: Powers of an authoress remember? -Grins-

Itachi: Right…

AHZR: Ahem anyway -Types something on her laptop-

Crappy music starts playing before some bootleg light from 'heaven' shines down upon Naruto's body and suddenly Naruto gasped, obviously alive now

Naruto: What the hell just happened?

AHZR: Yo mama now hurry up and get on that stage before I sell all the ramen in your house on the internet that say 'Naruto's Ramen come and get 'em while Naruto's off on a mission and doesn't know of this!'

Naruto: O.o

Momo: O.o Can I get one for free?

AHZR: If Naruto doesn't tell me what he's singing and if he's not on the stage by 5, 4…

Naruto: Shit! -Quickly whispers to AHZR what he's going to sing before running to the stage with the help of Kyuubi's chakra but accidentally ran too fast and ended smacking his head on the microphone- OW! -Rubs head-

AHZR: Idiot… ok Momo queue the music!

Momo: -Clicks button-

The beginning of song starts playing as Naruto got up (Song is "Just the Girl" by The Click Five)

Naruto: Ahem I dedicate this song to Sakura-chan!

Sakura: -Rolls eyes-

Naruto: _She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at _

_Our last school reunion _

Sakura: _He still remembers that?_

Sasuke: _Damn now_ there's_ an idea_

Naruto: _She laughs at my dreams _

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't understand _

_Why I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm looking for_

Sakura: He really likes me doesn't he…?

AHZR: Wow how did you figure _that_ out?

Sakura: -Glares-

Naruto: _She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on one hundred _

_Proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do? _

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't understand _

_Why I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more _

_She's just the girl _

_I'm looking for_

_And when she's sees it's me _

_On her caller ID _

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Still ringing in my head _

_Still ringing in my head…_

Sakura: O.o

Momo: Naruto's a pretty good singer ne?

AHZR: -Nods- yup yup

Naruto: _She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she know what she's doing_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined…_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't understand _

_Why I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't understand _

_Why I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Oh I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm looking for_

_Just the girl _

_I'm looking for…_

_I'm looking for…_

_I'm looking for… _

_I'm looking for…_

_Just the girl_

_I'm looking for…_

Everybody besides Naruto: -Claps- (some whistled)

Sakura: Wow Naruto I don't know what to- AHHH! -Falls to the ground, blood dripping down her back-

Momo: O.O -turns to AHZR-

AHZR: -Holds hands out- _I_ didn't do it!

Everybody else: O.o -Turns to Hinata-

Hinata: -Holding up a bloody kunai, looking like Jason from 'Friday the 13th' Naruto-kun…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

AHZR: Well chapter 2 was exciting ne?

Momo: -Shrugs-

Kakashi: I just hope chapter three will be coming out soon…

AHZR: O.o you like it!

Kakashi: No I just don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering if I'll be killed in the next chapter or not…

AHZR: -.- stupid…

Momo: Hey don't call my Kakashi stupid!

Kakashi: Dammit I'm not "your" Kakashi!

AHZR: -Sticks tongue out- Anyway so please read and review while Momo and I argue like morons about Kakashi stupidity…

Kakashi: Hey!

AHZR: Ja ne!


	3. Where is the Love?

AHZR: Yay third chapter!

Momo: -Grins-

Naruto: Finally! I thought I was going to have to practically beg you to write the next chapter!

AHZR: O.o you never even mentioned the next chapter in these few days…

Naruto: Yeah well that's because I knew you would write it sooner or later…

AHZR: -.- sure you did…

Naruto: I _did_!

AHZR: Mm-hm…

Naruto: Dammit!

AHZR: Anyway here are the responds to my reviewers:

**Kitty Help: Too bad I've never had sugar cookies but sounds like it's a very good type of cookie which means my fanfiction's better than a tasty cookie! Woot! ... I think…**

**HoukiBoshiHikari: Uh well could be more specific as to what song you want them to sing? And uh this is a fic where anybody and/or everybody can be OOC so… yeah…**

**YingYing-chan: INO/SASU! -Vomits- Oh hell no! I have no intention in writing that kind of fanfiction! I have nothing against you since you're not a Sakura-hater but I advice that if you are a Sakura-lover then not to read anymore of my fics I absolutely HATE Sakura, if you haven't already figured out. By the way thank you for the compliment on my fic!**

**SociopathLover: LMAO! Heh heh I guess I shouldn't have made Gaara such a sissy… I'll make him tougher next fic… and uh you mean Anna from my other fic or an Anna that you already know?**

**Twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR: Thank you so much! Of course I will!**

**Ao Hana: Yes ma'am! -Tries to salute but ends up smacking Momo in the face- O.o Oh shit!**

AHZR: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters so there -Sticks out tongue before blinking- oh wait that's a _bad_ thing…

Chapter 3:

AHZR: O.o Er… Hinata…?

Hinata: -Wipes kunai- Bitch had it coming…

Everybody else: O.O

Momo: Aren't you the quiet one Hinata?

Hinata: Most of the time… why…?

AHZR: Well it's not that I didn't like the fact you killed the ugly pink-haired bitch it's just well… it's unlike you…

Hinata: -Shrugs- I'm not sure why I did it either it's just… after I woke up I heard Naruto-kun singing to Sakura I sorta freaked…

AHZR: O.O I see…

Hinata: -Shrugs-

AHZR: So uh I guess it's… MY turn to sing!

Momo: -Glares- Just start!

AHZR: My! Are we a little jealous…?

Momo: -Still glaring- Jealous…? Why would _I_ be jealous just because I've asked you over and over about if I could sing next! What of course I'm not jealous! You see this not jealous face! -Rips the head off of a teddy-bear-

AHZR: -Sweatdrops- Lol Momo you idiot… you don't have to be jealous cause you're singing with me!

Momo: O.o I am?

AHZR: Yup! -Whispers to her what they're singing-

Momo: O.o Ohhhh! Ok! -Grins-

AHZR: Come on idiot! -Drags her to the stage-

Sasuke: -Stares at Naruto-

Naruto: What…?

Sasuke: Well it's just strange that you aren't complaining about the fact that Sakura's dead…

Naruto: Nah never really liked her anyway…

Sasuke: -Raises eyebrow-

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto just made me act like I liked her… in reality I thought she was a spoiled, annoying girl…

Sasuke: Ah…

AHZR: NARUTO!

Naruto: WHAT!

AHZR: Turn the lights off!

Naruto: Fine! -Turns off the lights-

AHZR: -Clicks the button on the karaoke machine before running back up the stage- Ok Momo and I dedicate this song to haters everywhere!

Music starts playing as AHZR and Momo gets ready (The song is "Where is the love?" by Black Eyed Peas)

AHZR: _What's wrong with the world mama?  
People living like aint got no mamas  
I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to the things that bring you trauma  
Overseas yeah we tryin to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin_

_  
In the USA the big CIA the Bloodz and the Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And if you hatin you're bound to get irate  
_

_Yeah madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all_

Everybody else: -Listens intently-

Momo and AHZR: _People killing people dying  
Children hurtin, you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(love) Where is the love?_

_Where is the love? Where is the love, the love, the love!_

Momo:_ It just ain't the same all ways have changed  
New days are strange is the world the insane?  
If love and peace so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations dropping bombs  
Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones  
With ongoing suffering  
_

_As the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the loving really strong?  
So I can ask myself really what is going wrong  
With this world that we living in  
People keep on giving in  
Makin wrong decisions  
Only visions of them livin and  
Not respecting each other  
_

_Deny thy brother  
The wars' going on but the reasons' undercover  
The truth is kept secret  
Swept under the rug  
If you never know truth  
Then you never know love  
Where's the love y'all?_

AHZR:_ I don't know  
_

Momo:_ Where's the truth y'all?_

AHZR:_ (I don't know)_

_  
_Momo:_ Where's the love y'all?_

AHZR and Momo: _People killing people dying  
Children hurtin, you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(love) Where is the love?_

_Where is the love? Where is the love, the love, the love!_

AHZR: _I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm getting older y'all people get colder  
Most of us only care about money makin  
Selfishness got us followin the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting their young minds faster than bacteria  
_

_Momo: Kids wanna act like what the see in the cinema  
Whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
Instead of spreading love, we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down  
It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under  
I gotta keep my faith alive, until love is found_

Momo and AHZR: _People killing people dying  
Children hurtin, you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(love) Where is the love?_

_Where is the love? Where is the love…_

Everybody else: -Is speechless for a moment before erupting into an applause-

Lee: You go girls! -Does thumbs up sign-

Gai: Now THAT is youth! -Does the same thumbs up sign-

Kakashi: -Clapping and smiling- _Kids these days…_

Tenten and Ino: That was beautiful! -Cries-

Itachi: -Refuses to admit that he too felt the song was beautiful-

Naruto and Sasuke: Wow…

Deidara: Ne ne Sasori-dono!

Sasori: What?

Deidara: …you liked the song too didn't you?

Sasori: …shut up….

Deidara: -Grinning-

Everybody else: -Still clapping-

AHZR: Oh that reminds me! –Takes out kunai and looking murderously at Tenten-

Tenten: O.O Um why are you looking at me like that!

AHZR: Because I must torture you in this chapter for a little at least! So muhahahahhahahahahahaha! –Advances towards Tenten-

Tenten: O.O What! Wait! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh! -Runs away-

AHZR: Come back here you chicken! -Chases her-

Everybody else: -Sweatdrops-

Momo –Sighs- Leave it AHZR to sing "Where is the Love" then start chasing and trying to kill somebody…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

AHZR: -Grins- Hey people sorry for not updating for so long! Anyway the reason that me and Momo sang this song was because our school is donating clothes and other things to Pakistan (Too lazy to look up the word sorry if I misspelled it!) due to the recent Earthquake there. My other friend simply adores this song and it got me thinking about all the terrorists and misfortunes in the world and I just had to sing it! So I also advice you to donate things to Pakistan as well just to help them out! Anything will do especially clothes (I do not recommend food though) well anyway Peace and Love y'all! Oh and one more thing! If you guys are going to ask me to make one of the Naruto characters to sing then tell me the song, the author and if they're singing it to anyone well that's all thanks for your time!


End file.
